


Books and Throwing Knives

by Nuggsmum



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: A one shot written for twh-sss Sunday Smut Spotlight on Tumble. Loki and his flippy knives was the prompt.Astrid and Loki were childhood friends, then something came between them.





	Books and Throwing Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing really. Oh, a little smutty smut smut.

I could hear giggling as I rounded the corner, and I knew what I would see before I even lowered the stack of freshly laundered sheets. All the upstairs maids, gathered along the railing of the outside walkway that looked down over the courtyard where the warriors were training. I was not disappointed.

  
I sighed as I was spotted by Kara, my roommate. She was forever telling me that I was too boring, and too quiet. That in order to catch a husband, I needed to laugh, and bat my eyelashes and act like I had no brains. Her words. She called me over to her.

  
“Astrid, come here! You can spare a few minutes to appreciate a work of art.” She said in her annoyingly high pitched voice. I shuffled over to her and leaned my pile on the low wall. I looked in the direction that the other girls were looking in. Thor. Of course.

  
“Isn’t he just divine?” She simpered. “What I would do for that man.“ The other girls nodded and voiced their agreement. A few even said what the would do to that man. Explicitly.

  
“I guess so.” I said, scanning the crowd of men for someone else.

  
“Uhg. Astrid. You have no appreciation of the male form.” She threw at me, giggling with her girlfriend as Thor did something they considered manly.

  
“I wouldn’t say that.“ thought to myself as my eyes landed on the one I had been looking for. Loki. Tall and slim, but even from this height, you could see that he was powerful. He was standing off to the side a little. Not left out, but observing. His shoulder length black hair was blowing around a bit in the light wind.

  
He had a knife in his hand, and he was absentmindedly flipping it up and catching it again. I could see that his eyes were narrowed as he watched his brother square off with another man. Of course the man stood no chance against the mighty Thor, but for a moment, there was a look of slight concern on his face as he watched the other man charge at his brother.

 

Once he had watched his brother level his opponent, he turned quickly and threw out his arm, the knife flying from his hand and landing smack in the middle of a target. His look was almost bored as he walked over to the stack of wood that served as his opponent and pulled his knife out. He slowly walked back toward where his brother and his friends were standing, flipping the knife again.

  
I let out a low moan, watching his fingers flip the knife around in his hand. As if he heard me, his head snapped around and he looked up towards the walkway and the gaggle of young women hanging over the wall, watching the training. He looked right at me and winked. I blanched and grabbed my stack of sheets and beat a hasty retreat.

  
I quickly walked down the hall towards the royal family’s wing. I was the maid in that section of the palace, had been for a few years. I knew that I had my father to thank for such a prestigious appointment. The fact that I was the bastard daughter of an Asgardian nobleman and the head cook did not make me welcome in the higher circles of society, but it secured me a well paying job and good accommodations in the palace dormitories. Until I was wed, anyways. I sighed and for not the first time wished that my life had been different.

  
I went from room to room, stripping the beds and changing the sheets. I started with the King and Queen’s chambers, then Thor’s. I purposefully left Loki’s chamber for last. I knocked on the door to make sure it was unoccupied and let myself in.

  
When I entered, I inhaled the familiar scent, feeling calmer. I had know the prince my whole life. We had been playmates as children, as he spent so much time in the kitchen, charming sweets from my mother. As we had grown older, I began to notice the way people would comment on our friendship. That it wasn’t proper.

  
My young heart could not bear to hear anyone speak badly of him, so I distanced myself from him. I stopped meeting him in the woods for our long walks and discussions of his budding talent at magic. I stopped coming down when he would come to my house and ask my mother if I was home.

  
He still said hello to me in the palace hallways when we passed, though his sad smile had turned to a hardened smirk as we grew older. I seemed to run into him everywhere, and he always acknowledged my presence. I don’t know that he was aware that I was the one who cleaned his chamber everyday. The one that changed his sheets and picked up his discarded clothes on his washroom floor.

  
As I went about my business, I noticed that there was a new book on the end table near the low sofa of his parlor. What had started as an innocent mistake, had turned into almost a game between him and I, though as I said, I don’t believe he knew it was me.

  
Once day, last year, I had been cleaning his rooms when I noticed a book on the end table. I had picked it up and flipped through it a little. Before I knew what had happened, I had read the whole first chapter. Without thinking, I put the green ribbon that had been holding Loki’s place in the spot where I finished reading at, which was a good 20 pages further than he had gotten.

  
The next day, when I returned, I rushed through my cleaning duties and hurried over to the end table and grabbed the book. There was a note written in his hand.

  
“Did you enjoy reading my book? Please do not tell me what happens, you are a faster reader than I.”

I had frozen and thrown the book back onto the table in embarrassment and not gone near it for another week. Until one rainy afternoon, when I noticed there was a note on top of the book this time.

“Lost interest? I’ve finished it if you would like to borrow it.”

I almost put it back, but then thought that he was trying to be nice. Something that most people didn’t think he was capable of, himself included. So I took it. I stayed up late reading the whole book, resulting in me dragging through my duties the next morning. I placed the book back on the end table, but I had replaced the green ribbon with a red one.

The next day, there was a new book. My red ribbon was just inside the front cover, and he had placed a new green ribbon on the part where he had left off. So we began reading together. I would take the book for a day or two and return it. He would leave the book on his bedside table when he was reading it, and putting on the end table when he wanted me to take my turn.

I was just walking over to grab the book and be on my way, when the chamber door opened and Kara burst in.

“Astrid! You must come and see! The warriors are off to fight some threat in an other realm! They are marching out as we speak!” She cried in a dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes, but followed her anyways, the book remaining on the table.

Later that night, I couldn’t sleep. I was kicking myself for forgetting the book in Loki’s chamber. I looked over at Kara, who was sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes when I heard her sigh “Thor” in her sleep.  
I threw off the covers and quietly got out of bed. I was going to get the book. Loki was away with the other warriors. No one would be the wiser if I just slipped in and out of his chamber.

I grabbed my robe, puling it over my long nightdress as I padded barefoot down the hall. Because I was a palace maid, and because I mostly worked in the royal wing, my dormitory was only one floor down. I quickly went up the curved stone staircase that led the end of the hall that housed Loki’s rooms.

I looked both ways before slowly opening the door and quickly stepping inside, pulling the door shut behind me. I made my way over to the end table and grabbed the book. As I was turning to leave, the hem of my nightdress caught the edge of the table, causing it and its contents to crash to the floor.

I panicked and bolted towards the door. I heard something whizz by my face and hit the wall with a thunk, and then again, lower and once more behind me. My nightdress was caught on something. I turned to look at the wall and saw one of Loki’s blue handled throwing knives stuck in the wall, an inch from my neck. I turned and looked behind me and noticed that my robe and nightdress were stuck to the wall by another one.

I tried to run, ripping my gown and robe in the process, but I was unceremoniously tackled face first to the floor. I cried out in pain as someone much larger and heavier than me landed on top of me, crushing me further into the floor. I struggled until I felt the cold steel of another knife against my throat.

“Who are you?” He growled into my ear.

“L-l-l-oki. It’s It's It's me. Astrid.” I whimpered, fear causing tears to spring from my eyes.

“Astrid? Astrid? Astrid! What the hell are you doing here?” He swore and he effortlessly flipped me over so I was facing him. My eyes widened when I realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. I couldn’t see if he was wearing pants. 

He looked over my face as if he hadn’t seen me in years and was trying to see the person he once knew. He reached up and brushed the hair from my face and his fingers lingered at my cheek.  
“Astrid.” He said.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I thought you were gone with the warriors. I never would have come if I had known you were here….I didn’t mean to disturb you. If you’ll just let me up, I’ll go.” I said, even though I didn’t want him to move from on top of me.

“Why did you come if you didn’t wish to disturb me?” He asked.

I held up the book in my hand to the side of his head so he could see it. A look of dawning comprehension crossed his face.

“You. You’re the one I read with?” He asked.

“Yes, Loki. Me. I’m so sorry. I enjoyed the books, and sharing them with you, it was almost like the old days. Even if you didn’t know it was me.” I looked away from him, embarrassed.

“I wish I had known it was you. We could have discussed the books together. Why didn’t you tell me? For that matter, why did you desert me?” He demanded, a glint in his eye almost hiding the hurt. I looked at him, not believing he didn’t understand.

“Are you serious? You have no idea why I distanced myself from you? Did you think I wanted to? That I didn’t want to be your friend anymore?” I asked him, getting angry now.

“Well, you just stopped it, didn’t you. You never told me why.” He spat.

“You’re more of an idiot than you were when we were children! Didn’t you hear them?”

“What? Who?” He looked confused. I huffed in irritation. I pushed at his chest, hoping he would get the hint and let me up. He immediately got to his feet and pulled me with him. I looked down quickly, thankful that he was wearing sleep pants.

“Everyone!” I cried. “The servants. The townspeople. Your father’s advisors. They said that it wasn’t proper for… for a bastard to be friends with a prince. That our relationship wasn’t right. I knew that we were getting to old to hide behind the excuse that we were just children when I heard one of your fathers advisors say that-” I cut off, not wanting to tell him what they had said about me.

“What? What did they say?” He asked, in that deadly calm manner of his that was anything but calm.

“Nothing. I need to go. Thank you for sharing the books… I’ve enjoyed this while it lasted. I’ll understand if you would rather I be reassigned to a different area of the palace.” I said, turning and placing the book on the end table and turning to leave. Loki reached out his long arm before I got too far away and pulled me back to him.

“Tell me. Now, Astrid.” He said, his beautiful blue eyes piercing my soul. I looked away and quickly told him.

“He said that I would be good practice for you. That if you got me with child, you wouldn’t have to marry me, because I was trash. I knew that more people would start talking about us in that way and I couldn’t bear the thought of how it would make you feel to hear that. So I did what I knew you wouldn’t.”

“Who was it that said that? I will kill him.” He said, letting me go and pacing back and forth. He pulled the knife from the wall that had almost hit my neck. “How dare he? How dare they?!” He was muttering to himself, flipping the knife as he paced.

“It doesn’t matter, Loki. Its in the past, and he was right, well sort of. We shouldn’t be as close as we were. It isn’t proper. Though I do miss you, too.” I admitted sadly. Loki dropped the knife and was in front of me again before I could blink. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest.

“Don’t you ever think that the circumstances of your birth make you unworthy of me.” He growled. His eyes lowered to my lips and his tongue flicked out and wet his lower lip. My breath hitched in my throat.

“Astrid… I-” I cut him off with my finger to his lips, silencing him.

“I don’t want to talk anymore, Loki.” I said quietly. I reached up and twined my fingers in his hair. He let out a low growl and swooped down, his lips crushing mine. He pulled me closer, his hands running up my arms and then down my back, causing me to shiver.

Loki pulled back and looked into my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but I wanted this. I didn’t want him to talk me out of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up his chest, wrapping my legs around his middle. His eyes widened at my brazenness. Then he grinned. He brought his hands down to support me and his fingers dug into my bottom.

He moved slowly towards his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him when we entered. He brought me to his bed and gently laid me on it. He stood looking at me, as if unsure of what to do. I wasn’t naïve, I knew that this was not the first time that he had done this. I reached out my arm to grab his hand and pulled him onto the bed. He laid next to me.

"Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” He asked me quietly, his hand running over my hip teasingly.

“Probably only a little bit longer than I’ve wanted to.” I said, sounding braver than I felt. I leaned forward and laid my lips on his bare chest, kissing him slowly and deliberately. He let out a low hiss when I nipped his collar bone. I kissed the base of his neck and worked my way up to his jaw. I felt it clench beneath my lips.

I looked at him and he was watching me closely. He didn’t say anything, so I continued my exploration of his magnificent body. I kissed along his jaw, kissed his lips and ran my tongue along the bottom one. He pulled me up and over him so that my legs sat on either side of his hips. He placed his hands at my hips and pulled me down to him, grinding me against his rock hard erection. I moaned.

“Astrid. Beautiful Astrid.” He murmured, then he flipped us so quickly that I didn’t have time to register what I was going on. With my back on the bed and Loki nestled between my thighs, it was now his turn to explore. He hoisted himself up on his hands and looked down at me. “First, this needs to go.” He said, fingering the high neck of my nightdress. He waved his hand and it was gone. From the feel of it, his pants had gone as well.

He looked at me hungrily, his eyes roving over my breasts and stomach. He leaned down and kissed my navel. His hand wandered up and began caressing my breast. I arched into his hand. He kissed a teasing trail down my stomach to the apex of my legs and threw one of my legs up over his shoulder. He looked at my face and winked. Then he leaned down and kissed me right at my center. I gasped.

He tasted me, fully running his tongue the length of me. He made a humming noise which made me cry out, it felt so damn good. I bucked up off the bed, unable to stop my body from trying to get even closer to him. He held my hip tightly, keeping me down on the bed and chuckled. His tongue found my already swollen bud and flicked it, making me whimper.

“Loki, please!” I cried. He dipped one of his fingers in me and drew a breath murmuring against me.

“Darling, you are so wet! And you taste so unbelievably sweet, like honey.” He said as his tongue delved in again. He wrapped his lips around my clit and licked and sucked until I exploded, my inner walls clenching around his fingers and his tongue continuing its ministrations until I had rode out the wave.

Loki kissed his way back up my body. His tongue ran a circle around each of my nipples and he gently bit one. I pulled on his arm to bring him up to face me. He grinned at the dazed look on my face from the orgasm that was still sending slight aftershocks through me.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him deeply, tasting myself on his tongue. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me, bucking up with need.

“Loki, I want you.” I whispered. He groaned and pushed himself to my opening. I could feel him there, pausing at my entrance. I looked into his eyes and felt the love that I had hidden away years ago when I deserted him showing there. I knew he could see it, because he paused and smiled sweetly at me, leaning down and kissing me.

“Loki!” I practically whined, breaking the kiss.

I put my hands on his ass, pulling him closer to me, and he chuckled at my insistence. He pushed in slowly, causing me to hold my breath. He was big, and it took a little to get used to how much he was stretching me. When he was finally fully sheathed, he stilled, waiting for me to adjust. I pushed up, grinding against him, giving him a little smile at his shocked look. I wanted him so badly, I wasn’t waiting another second.

He took my hint and began moving. He set a even pace, moving within me smoothly. Every thrust was bringing me closer to the brink again. I gripped his back, feeling the muscles move beneath his smooth skin. He was kissing my neck and saying my name.

“Astrid, you are amazing, you feel so good.” He moaned into my ear, causing me to contract again, another orgasm hitting out of nowhere. I clenched around him, and his hips snapped back, moving faster and more erratic. He was furiously pumping, searching for his own release.

“Loki.” I said softly. He looked up at me and thrust a few more times, his own orgasm coming hard. He shuddered and I felt him pumping inside me, my walls milking him. He let out a slow breath, his eyes closed. I tentatively reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear. He leaned into my hand and sighed.

Loki leaned back, pulling me with him so that we were on our sides facing each other. I smiled at him and he kissed my nose. I wished that others could see this side of him. I had always known that he was not the monster that he was made out to be. I knew that he had no choice, that he had to be hard, but I was glad that the Loki I loved was still in there.

“I’ve missed you so much.” I said to him, lowering my eyes, suddenly feeling shy.

He put his hand to my chin and lifted it so I had to look at him when he responded.

“I never went anywhere. I was still there. Waiting for you to come back. Now that I’ve gotten you back, you are not going anywhere.”

“Loki, you know this can’t work. Let’s not fight about it. I don’t want to ruin my memory of this night.” I pleaded.

“Astrid. You are mine. You will be my wife. I have always know that you will be my wife. I was just waiting for you to get that through your skull. Just took you a bit longer to come around than I thought it would. Anyone that has a problem with it can hang.” He announced.

“Loki, you know that you’re father will never approve of this….” I said, trying to make him see reason.

“My father.” He spat, looking furious, “Will have nothing to do with the decision. Do you not want to marry me? Is that what this is?” He asked, looking hurt.

“Loki, don’t be stupid. You know that I’ve always loved you. I just don’t see how this can work. I’m a servant!” I cried. I was fighting this, but I wanted it more than anything.

“Not anymore. Come, let us get some rest, and we can discuss this in the morning.” He said, pulling me closer. I knew that there was no way that I could spend the night in his rooms. I would be a scandal if I was seen leaving them in the morning.

“Don’t even think about leaving. I have ways to make sure you stay, you know.” He said, looking at me with a small smile on him face. I melted.

“Fine. But when all of this blows up in your face, no, our faces, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I said as I snuggled closer to him, sighing contentedly.

 


End file.
